Night of The Living Fairy
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Especial de Dia de Muertos


**Night of The Living Fairy**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**One Shot**

No supo cuando comenzó… en una misión, había sido envenenado en una misión… estuvo bajo el cuidado de Lucy en su casa… y cuando despertó…

Magnolia era un Pandemónium… las personas se atacaban unas a otras, parecía como si la locura estuviera presente en cada cuerpo… pero noto desde la ventana que los atacantes parecían estar pudriéndose, aunque corrían y saltaban, pero aun así, parecían necróticos.

Empezó a buscar por toda la casa a Lucy, pero ella no estaba, Happy tampoco se veía… estaba asustado, desesperado, mientras que se escuchaban gritos de las personas que eran asesinadas y devoradas por esos sociópatas…

¡CRASH!

La puerta se rompió y Natsu vio a la dueña de la casa… la mujer que le rentaba a Lucy… su estómago estaba abierto de tajo con las tripas colgándole, su rostro mordido y la mejilla arrancada como si le ofreciera a Natsu una media sonrisa…

-¿Señora casera?- pregunto Natsu… pero esta con un rugido se le fue encima, Natsu la alejo de una patada mientras qué aun sentía el efecto del veneno… su fuego era tremendamente débil, sabía que aun estaba debilitado así que con rapidez logro conectar un puñetazo en la nuca de la necrótica mujer y escapo por la puerta.

Al salir vio con horror las calles teñidas con la sangre de inocentes, madres asesinando a sus hijos, hermanos devorando a sus hermanas…

Y lo peor es que hordas de criaturas se le iban encima.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, pero no por miedo que lo atraparan… sino por el miedo de lo que podría haberle pasado a sus nakamas… por el miedo de lo que podría haberle pasado a ella… Lucy… él sabía que ella jamás lo abandonaría.

En su huid vio como incendios e propagaban en Magnolia, El Gremio de Twlight Ogre estaba bañado en sangre de sus ocupantes, debía de correr, debía de lograr llegar a Fairy Tail, saber qué diablos había pasado.

Su avance fue lento, y lleno de peligros.

Miles de personas que parecían infectadas atacaban a los que estaban vivos… los devoraban en vida, y si estos lograban escapar, después de un rato se convertían en seres como los que los atacaban.

Natsu no entendía… miro al cielo y vio el atardecer, la noche se acercaba y el sonido de la muerte rondaba el lugar…

Antes de que el crepúsculo se diera logro llegar al Gremio… y se sorprendió, el viejo bar se veía integro, rápidamente se dirigió a él sonriendo con esperanzas… era posible que todos los demás estuvieran bien…

-¡CHICOS!- exclamo entrando… y se quedo pasmado…

Allí estaban todos (menos Lucy y Bisca) convertidos en esas criaturas… Mirajane, Lissana, Erza… el Maestro Makarov… el nuevo Maestro Macao…, incluso toda la tribu Raijin, Gazille, Levy… todos convertidos y devorando los cadáveres de Jet y Droy… no también el de Max y Warren.

¡ROARR!

El gañido con el que se le lanzo Laki le alerto, con esfuerzos logro darle una patada que la derribo mientras qué veía como los demás se le iban encima, cerró la puerta y escapo a toda velocidad, mas escucho como la puerta era golpeada… al parecer lo que fuera que les hubiese pasado, no les permitía tener control de sus poderes… porque de tenerlos ya le hubieran asesinado… aunque de todos modos… se sintió mal, muy mal… ver a todos así… y mientras corría empezó a llorar… rabia se sentía en su ser… no podía creer ver a Mirajane… a Erza… Lissana… a todos así…

-¡LUCY!- Exclamo al recordar a la rubia, y en su mente recordó que la rubia no estaba entre las criaturas… tampoco recordó haber visto a Wendy, Bisca y Elfman… de seguro estaban bien… igual Happy y Charle, debían estarlo.

Aun con el dolor de que el resto de sus compañeros se hubieran convertido en esa especie de muertos vivientes, Natsu seguía corriendo, esperando encontrar al resto aun con vida…

La noche llego, llevaba horas ocultándose, huyendo, no solo de los cientos de muertos que rondaban la zona, sino también de sus compañeros… de su familia…

Natsu estaba atemorizado… incluso aunque sentía que sus fuerzas volvían… no podía atreverse a usar su magia contra ellos… eran… eran sus seres queridos… no podría incinerarlos para salvarse…

Siguió huyendo… y entonces lo vio...

Su casa… y escucho disparos…

-Esa debe de ser Bisca- dijo mientras qué echaba a correr, si alguien disparaba, es porque estaba vivo, y no iba a permitir perder a nadie más.

Al ver por completo su casa… palideció… muchas criaturas yacían en le piso… todas con las cabezas destruidas… corrió con avidez…

Al entrar vio que había más criaturas… y se aterrorizo… plumas… plumas de Exceed.

-¡HAPPY!- exclamo aterrorizado, se acerco corriendo al único otro cuarto de su casa y entonces lo vio…

Los cuerpos de Wendy, Elfman y Bisca tirados en el piso… todos con un impacto en la cabeza… mas plumas regadas… y vio entonces a alguien apoyado en un muro…

-¡LUCY!- exclamo corriendo, Lucy se movió y alzo el rostro, Natsu vio que estaba ensangrentada… pero viva…

-Natsu… no debiste… no debiste despertar- dijo ella con tristeza, Natsu se le acerco rápidamente.

-No sé de que hablas… ¿Qué paso aquí… por que están todos muertos…porque tienes un arma en las manos?- preguntó notando que Lucy tenia las armas de Bisca y Alzack en sus manos.

-Yo… Natsu… después de que- quedaste en coma… un virus… asolo a toda Fiore… no pudimos hacer nada… todos los que enfermaron murieron… y después… se levantaron y comenzaron a matar a los demás… no pudimos hacer nada, Erza… y el maestro se habían infectado… y ellos infectaron a los demás… solo nosotros escapamos… no pude… llegar a dónde estabas, pero tú estabas a salvo mientras que estabas inconsciente… nosotros… nosotros tuvimos que luchar… la magia no servía contra ellos más que la de las armas de Bisca y Alzack… a él lo perdimos el primer día… los demás aguantamos cuanto pudimos pero- dijo y empezó a llorar con desesperación -¡Nos invadieron, nos acorralaron, y aunque logramos repelerlos, todos fueron infectados y… y tuve que matarlos!

-¡Lucy calma! ¡No tenias otra opción!- dijo él.

-No pude salvar a Happy… ellos lo devoraron- dijo Lucy llorando, Natsu la abrazo…

-No te culpes… no podías hacer mas- dijo el… y entonces ella le separo de si.

-Natsu… estoy infectada… siento como corre por mis venas esta enfermedad- dijo ella, Natsu palideció.

-No… tu no… por favor… debe de ser mentira- dijo él. Pero Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Natsu… me estoy muriendo… pronto seré como ellos… a menos… a menos que me disparen en la cabeza… es el único medio de evitar esto… la única forma de matarme- dijo Lucy mientras uqe le tendía a Natsu el rifle…

-¡NO! ¡DEBE DE HABER OTRO MODO! ¡NO PUEDO MATARTE!- dijo él asustado.

-Natsu… debes de… debes de hacerlo… no… no quiero atacarte… por favor- decía llorando… Natsu tomo el arma y la miro mientras qué lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Lucy… -dijo el con tristeza y ella le sonrió.

-Natsu… Gracias… - y entonces sus ojos se cerraron mientras que una inaudible palabra salía de sus labios.

Natsu empezó a llorar al ver a Lucy morir… sabia que debía de cumplir su ultima voluntad… pero no podía… no podía dispararle… no a ella… no podía… la quería demasiado… y entonces se percato… la amaba demasiado… pero ahora era tarde, jamás se lo dijo… y debía de cumplir con lo que ella le pidió…

Levanto el arma y apunto temblando…

¡CRASH!

Las ventanas estallaron y el vio a todos los miembros del gremio tratar de entrar, entonces ecucho un gemido… y al voltear vio a Lucy levantarse.

¡GROARRRRRRRR!

Y ella se le fue encima.

-¡No Lucy!- exclamo mientras que ella lo derribaba y se acercaba a su cuello… a punto de morderlo.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Exclamo levantándose….

Y se percato de que estaba solo… no estaba en su casa… estaba en casa de Lucy… en la cama de la chica.

-¿Qué diablos?- se dijo a sí mismo y se percato de qué sudaba, se levanto y vio que habían luces en Magnolia… salió de la casa y vio a la dueña charlando con algunos niños… y se percato de que parecía haber fiesta, por que todos estaban disfrazados.

-Hey muchacho, te vez pálido- dijo la mujer mientras qué Natsu solo le miraba -¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?

-Ah… no… no es eso… es que… es que… ¡Debo irme!- exclamo corriendo.

-Hum, que chico tan raro, no sé por qué a Lucy le gusta tanto- dijo la mujer.

Natsu corría con rapidez, Magnolia estaba bien… nada se veía incendiado ni dañado… corrió hasta llegar a Fairy Tail… y entro con rapidez.

-¡AH ZOMBIS!- exclamo asustado al ver el lugar repleto de zombis que lo miraban confusos -¡ESTA VEZ NO ME COGERAN KANRYUU NO HOUKO!

Y el flamazo cubrió la zona…. Y cuando se disipo… Natsu solo miro los rostros enfadados de todos.

-NATSU…- dijo Erza furiosa.

-¡Natsu como te atreves a querer incinerarnos!- exclamo Macao furioso.

-¡Ahora no podremos participar en la obra de teatro del Festival de Halloween de Magnolia!- exclamo Laki. -¡Y era la famosa comedia musical la noche de los muertos danzantes!

-¡Y con eso íbamos a recuperar un buen de dinero!- exclamo Alzack enfadado.

-¡Natsu vas a pagar por esto!- exclamaron Mirajane y Lissana enfadadas convirtiéndose en sus respetivos Take Overs, así como Laxus sacando rayos, mientras qué Natsu algo asustado solo sonreía.

-Eh… eh… ¡Lo siento!- exclamo mientras que salía corriendo del Gremio… y se encontraba con Lucy y Happy que cargabas unas cosas.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué paso aquí!- exclamo ella., pero en eso Natsu la sujeto y al cargo -¡Ah! ¡Natsu que te pasa!

Pero el no respondió, estaba feliz… Lucy estaba bien… y entonces se percato de que todo había sido un sueño… un mal sueño…

-¡NATSU!- se escucho atrás de él y se veía a todos los miembros rostizados de FT persiguiéndoles.

-¡NO SE QUE DIABLOS LES HABRAS ECHO PERO CORRE!- exclamo Lucy asustada, pero a Natsu no le importaba… ella estaba bien… estaba a salvo y el tenia otra oportunidad… ese sueño le había dado una perspectiva diferente… y sonriendo siguió corriendo con Lucy en brazos mientras qué la gente de Magnolia veía confusa a toda una manada de locos tiznados perseguir a Natsu Dragneel.

Si, era como en los viejo tiempos… y un evento perfecto para una noche de Halloween.

FIN

Je, les dejo este especial algo retrasado de Halloween, espero les agrade, je, pensaba tenerlo para el 1 de Noviembre (día de muertos en México) pero tuve tantos compromisos, al menos aun lo termine en este 2 de Noviembre.

Je, como ven todo fue un sueño mafufo de Natsu, es por eso que había tantos huecos, y al final, les quemo los disfraces a todos.

Espero les haya gustado.

Suerte a todos


End file.
